Sweater Category
by lunarox26
Summary: Molly Weasley has knitted sweaters for 26 children over the years. They've all fit into a category. Everyone except Scorpius Malfoy... Quick oneshot. Read and review!


**AN: Wrote this at eleven at night on a Monday. Just quick. Sorry for any errors. JK Rowling owns.**

Over the years, Molly Weasley had knitted sweaters for 26 of her children in all senses of the word. There were the ones for honorary Weasley's like Teddy, Harry, and Hermione (everyone knew they would join the family someday so might as well!); her daughter-in-laws like Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina; her actual children; and her very large group of grandchildren. But there was one out of these 26 who didn't fit. Just one. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Nana Molly! Nana Molly!" a bright eyed, eleven-year-old Albus Potter ran through the Burrow shouting.

"In the kitchen, Love."

The boy arrived panting, "This *gasp* is my best friend, Scorpius. He's from Hogwarts. He's staying with us for winter hols!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," the slender blonde curtly nodded.

"Oh, call me Molly, Dear!" the older woman wiped off her hands on a dishrag before giving the boy a hug. The three then became deeply immersed in chat of Hogwarts until they were disturbed by a shriek from the doorway.

"What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing here?" Rose Weasley stood a head taller than the blonde boy with her hands poised on her small hips. She flipped a brunette curl out of her face before saying, "Don't you have your own family?"

Molly was about to speak up but Scorpius cut her off, "Sorry, I didn't realize everything revolved around you." The two scowled.

* * *

The next year, the boy came 'round again. This time, she heard him coming.

"Rose, you need to get over the fact Al is my best friend, too."

"I think you're just stalking me. I get it I'm gorgeous."

"Like an ogre, maybe." The sound of striking flesh echoed.

* * *

By the third time, Scorpius and Rose were avoiding each other all together. According to Al and Dominique, the two had a huge fallout just before Christmas. Molly really didn't want to know what about. She still was confused as where to put Scorpius, though. She had knitted him a sweater, of course, but he obviously didn't know anyone other than Al enough get married to them. Maybe she would have to start a new category…

* * *

During his fourth stay, things were different. Even Arthur noted the change. On the first day of break; Scorpius, Al, AND Rose walked in peacefully. Now, Rose and Scorpius weren't friends, of course, but they were civil. According to Lucy and Dominique, Molly's gossip confidantes, the two had become Potions partners and hashed things out. It was messy, but made things a lot easier on Al. It was also this year that Molly started noticing her granddaughters eying Scorpius Malfoy. They would dress up every day in hopes of wooing the handsome boy. Molly would just observe and giggle.

* * *

In their fifth year, Scorpius changed. He started holding doors open for Rose and offering to do things for her.

"Rose, may I take your plate to the sink for you?" Scorpius asked during Christmas Eve dinner.

"No, you can't," Rose haughtily replied as she did it herself.

Another night, he took the last spot on the couch. "Here, take my seat."

"I'm fine here, thanks," she sneered.

* * *

By the sixth year, Scorpius had fallen hard for Rose Weasley. Molly knew that look as soon as she saw him. The only problem? Rose couldn't care less. She still couldn't count him as a soon-to-be family member considering the lack of consent. It was bad, though. Very bad.

"Rose, can I-"

"No."

"But-"

"Stop."

"You look beautiful."

"I'm in sweatpants."

"I love your hair!"

"I haven't washed it in two days!"

"Do you want to-"

"Malfoy! Stop!"

* * *

By the time the seventh year came around, Molly didn't know what to expect. She almost didn't think Scorpius would show.

"Albus, Dear, where is Scorpius?" Molly finally asked after not seeing him.

Al rolled his eyes and pointed to what Molly had previously thought to be the empty sitting room. Instead, she saw two teenagers: one blonde, one brunette snogging the brains out of one another. Oh, Scorpius Malfoy finally DID have a category.


End file.
